Robert G. Durant (S4-S1)
Robert G. Durant has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Robert G. Durant is one of two main villains from the Darkman film series (parts 1 and 2), and is controlled by HRPG writer Jigsaw. Character History "Now, let's consider my points, one by one. One, I try not to let my anger get the better of me. Two, I don't always succeed. Three, I've got seven more points." - Robert G. Durant Crime Lord Robert G. Durant’s life before his career in crime is a mystery but he is one of the most nefarious and brutal criminals to live. He presumable got his start on the East Coast, working in New York City, before going to West Coast and working in Los Angeles. His main business interests are drugs (although he does not take them), racketeering, and black market weapons trading. His main business front is Intercity Land Development, where he is able to buy out pieces of property for his illegal activities. Durant is a criminal mastermind of genius level intellect. His personal syndicate interests include drug trafficking, human trafficking, racketeering, black market weapons, money laundering, and financing for various national and international criminal and terrorist enterprises. Durant maintains a massive network of underworld and mainstream connections, ranging from police officials, scientist's, business tycoons, and lawyers to federal agents, politicians, militants and crime lords throughout the world, keeping loyal through regular bribery, blackmail, and intimidation. He also employs multiple hideouts, safe houses and hidden bunkers to remain away from prying eyes. His personal crew of enforcers can easily be labeled as “violence crazed losers” for their brutality and weak wills. He prefers them so he can control them easier and order them to use their abilities for his own benefit. His personality consists of sadistic, sociopathic, and cynical almost emotionless behavior. He greatly enjoys killing and torturing people, in which he treats with a cynical business like attitude, he seems to lack the ability to feel emotion other than anger or greed. He is extremely paranoid and ill tempered that he’ll kill his own men on mere suggestion if they make the slightest blunder. The motives to his actions are mainly greed, he is ambitious to the point where his personal sadistic ways are used in obtaining his goals. Durant’s signature mark is to sever the fingers of his victims with his golden cigar cutter, in which he collects and keeps in a box as trophies. Arch Nemesis For a long time during his career, he made himself a list of enemies but due to his sadistic way of killing and the power he has with his connections to government officials, no one dare to cross him. And then Durant met Peyton Westlake, while performing a favor to Louis Strack to retrieve an incriminating document; Durant had Westlake beaten and burned beyond recognition, thusly creating Darkman. Durant’s gang began to drop like flies, and his money being stolen, he eventually discovered Westlake survived their encounter and he orchestrated an attack on Darkman's lab. The remainder of his current crew at the time were killed off and Durant ended up dragging Darkman about the city from his helicopter while firing grenades at him. In the end, Darkman hooked the helicopter's crane cable to a truck and caused it to crash while it drove into a tunnel. Durant however survived the crash and was rendered into a 878 day coma, from when he awoke from, he found his empire fledgling due to the ineptitude of his crew during his absence. To regain control black market gun trade, Durant had decided to provide a new weapon all together, more powerful than any conventional firearm. He broke out a weapons scientist named Dr. Alfred Hathaway from a state institution for the criminally insane. Durant was interested in project Dr. Hathaway was developing before his arrest, an air cooled semi-automatic particle beam weapon. He accepted Durant's proposal on the condition that they found a building with a surplus of power, as the prototype model ran on conventional electricity, Durant assured the professor that he would provide the necessary assets. Durant found a perfect location for a factory, an inner city power plant. The only obstacle was the current owner Dr. David Brinkman, who was using the place as his lab. He attempted to buy the property, but Brinkman refused to sell. A few nights after the monetary offer, Durant and his crew visited Brinkman with the intention of pressuring him into selling, Brinkman didn't give in and attacked the criminals with a homemade laser device. Durant had his cronies brutally torture Brinkman to death. The next move was to attempt to offer Brinkman's sister Laurie one million dollars for the property, which she agreed to. However when the day came to sign the deed over, Laurie refused upon hearing Durant's name. They then moved to force her cooperation, but she was aided by one of Durant's lackeys . They managed to capture Laurie and discover that the person helping her was none other than Peyton Westlake in disguise. With the building, Hathaway produced several of the particle rifle's they had dubbed “The Vigilante”, and arranged the sale of these weapons to a Neo-Nazi vigilante group in hopes of wiping out all other competition in the city. Knowing Darkman was after him, Durant grew paranoid and decided that the only way they could continue without trouble is if Westlake was dead. So he decided to use Laurie as bait to lure Darkman into his grasp, then he would kill them both. He was right when he discovered Darkman attempting to poison him. Durant came close to reducing his nemesis to ashes with the new weapon, but he demanded that he have one of Laurie's fingers and all ten of Darkman's. This threw Darkman into a rage and though a destructive series of events, Durant's crew, Dr. Hathaway, and the Neo-Nazi's were killed. Darkman then finally trapped Durant in his car and blew up with a remote controlled car bomb. However sometime after this, Dr. Gary Vogel had gotten the body of Durant and several other well-known criminals and injected them with Necrozine, a special re-animation serum which allows the subject to live again after death. Durant still runs his organization from underground, and keeps his interests in an iron grip. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Business As Usual Durant continued to run his criminal organization well into the 2000s decade, maintaining ties with other criminals and related organizations involved in organized crime. He was still a greatly feared crime lord and yet was almost untouchable with his ties to corrupt officials who kept the law off of his back. He was also a close ally of Mark Hoffman around this time, Hoffman being a former homicide detective with the LAPD's forensics unit who was now a wanted fugitive for his involvement in the Jigsaw Killer's grisly crimes. By August of 2010, Durant was called in by fellow criminals Billy Russoti and Quentin Glass, criminals he had ties to in New York City, who needed his assistance. He was called in to assist with a manhunt throughout the city after infamous undead mass murderer Jason Voorhees and his accomplices that included Jigsaw Killer apprentice Amanda Young, when Jason had killed the son of mob boss Don Rizzi at a Brooklyn harbor and massacred a great deal of mobsters at the scene. Bringing Mark Hoffman along, who long wanted revenge against Amanda, and also bringing along most of his old gang along with the re-animated Castor Troy, Durant set out with his crew to New York City. Citywide Hunt Durant and his crew met up with Russoti, now gruesomely scarred and calling himself Jigsaw because of his jigsaw-like pattern on his scarred face, and Glass, following Jason's path of death and destruction throughout the city to the Brooklyn Bridge. Durant's crew had brought along high-powered experimental weaponry that included the EM-1 Railgun with it's electromagnetic aluminum ammunition. However the weapons didn't help much when Jason and his family made it through the blockade at the end of the bridge and a massive chase ensued throughout much of the city, leading to the subways and Times Square, eventually coming to a halt at Madison Square Garden when Jason and his family were last seen fleeing into the arena. Durant lost several of his gang members during the pursuit and things weren't any better when their actions also caught the attention of local vigilante, The Punisher. When Jason and his family fled out of Madison Square Garden, the chase resumed to lead to the Empire State Building and then later to Central Park, leading into the underground sewers that were populated with colonies of thriving alligators. Hoffman led the chase into the sewers and helped release a deadly tidal wave of toxic waste into the sewers to flush them all out. Durant and his crew left the sewers, thinking their job was done, only to later discover later that Jason and his family had escaped the sewers. Darkman Returns Durant and the remainder of his crew returned to Los Angeles while Hoffman went to Crystal Lake to hunt down his surviving enemies. Durant resumed running his criminal empire in the city. Things ran smoothly until he learned that his eternal nemesis Peyton Westlake was still alive and this time in league with vigilante Nicholas Hume. Durant simply wouldn't stand for Westlake to be alive, anymore; he wanted him dead for all-time. Thwarted While hunting for Darkman, Durant still tended to all business affairs in Los Angeles. He'd also been loosely involved with helping the recently re-animated Ghostface Killers, who both wanted survivor Sidney Prescott dead. When Sidney's location was traced to the Matthews home, Durant assembled a crew of criminals to break and enter. Daniel Matthews' mother Michelle had been killed and Daniel himself badly injured and beaten as most of the others in the house were kidnapped and taken to the Elite Hunting headquarters to be tortured to death. Durant relaxed with his associates as the torture went on in the Elite Hunting dungeons, or so they thought, when they'd escaped into the sewers below. Darkman had had a hand in it, infiltrating Elite Hunting and ruining it all. Durant vowed to have Darkman killed for good the next time, but there wouldn't be a next time, and this time it wouldn't even involved Darkman. Killed Following the disatrous and chaotic month of August 2010, Durant and his closest criminal allies were targeted by the Jigsaw Killer and placed in a deadly game in an enclosure with individual traps for them. Durant surived his own trap but wouldn't survive the crushing walls in the sewers below when he along with Castor Troy and Billy "Jigsaw" Russoti made their way down, thinking they'd be led to the location of the Punisher's ally, Linus "Microchip" Lieberman. Durant was crushed and dismembered to death along with Billy-Jigsaw and Troy, but his remains and DNA were still kept by Dr. Vogel. Regular Appearance Durant stands at six foot three inches tall and is stocky. He has short brown hair and pale blue eyes. His face resembles a cat slightly. His wardrobe contains business suits, mostly black, brown, dark blue or gray. Trademark Gear Durant always carries his golden cigar cutter that he uses to both cut his cigars and sever the fingers of his enemies. As far as weapons, he has a preference for handguns, but mainly carries either a customized Taurus PT92 or a Colt Python. He doesn't use much large weaponry, but when he does, he favors Milkor Grenade Launchers, M-60 Light Machine Guns and the Vigilante Particle Assault Rifle. Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords